Victorious Finale
by AjAwkwardsauce
Summary: Considering the fact that we did not a get a finale for Victorious, I have been commissioned to write one. So without further ado, enjoy the Victorious Finale! Jori. Cabbie. Brina.


**It was requested that I write a real finale for Victorious. So I happily oblige. This will be a multichapter fic because I cannot write an entire finale in one chapter. It would just be too long for my liking. **

Tori walked into her house with an exhausted sigh. Her sister stomped through the door angrily after her.

"You didn't have to come down there!" Trina yelled. Tori whirled around and faced her sister.

"Yeah, I know! Just get off my back about it!" She responded.

"No! I was finally getting somewhere, finally making something of myself and you fucked it up!" Trina screamed. Jade walked through the door and Tori glanced at her before sighing in defeat. Trina's face twisted in anger.

"It's because of her, isn't it? You'll do anything for Jade." She accused.

"Shut up!" Tori growled through her teeth and took a step forward.

"No, you ruined my chance. So I'm going to ruin your life." Trina said with a sadistic grin as she turned towards Jade who was looking very confused.

"Tori loves you." She smirked. "Now, tear her apart." She gestured to her sister.

"You gank!" Tori yelled. Jade stood in silence and regarded Tori before turning around and leaving without saying a word.

"I fucking hate you." Tori seethed and left the living room. As Trina's anger subsided into despair she started to cry. Because of Jade's actions of stealing a giant fork and trying to impale a mouse child all three girls were banned from the studio. Trina was the only one really affected by the punishment because she was fired from her job. She picked up her purse, wiped at her tears and left her house.

Jade drove to Beck's trailer with her radio turned up high and all of her windows down. When she arrived she found him already back from the drag race. She didn't even knock as she walked into his home.

"Hey Jade, how was your little date with Tori, did you tell her anything." He was lounging on his bed and watching videos on his laptop.

"No, but her sister told me she loves me." Jade sat on the foot of his bed.

"Trina loves you?" Beck closed his laptop and sat up.

"No!" Jade snapped. "Trina told me that _Tori_ loves me." She clarified. Beck smiled.

"That's what you want, right? Isn't the whole reason we are pretending to date because you wanted to make her jealous? And the drag race thing was to make her think you wanted to get out of going with me rather than wanting to spend time with her, correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you love her?" He asked. Jade covered her face with her hands.

"Yes." She said through her palms.

"What did you say?" He slid over to her side.

"Nothing. I just left." She sighed.

"Jade, what is wrong with you?" Beck ran his hand through her hair and sighed. "Look, I want you to go back to her house. When you get there, kiss her, apologize and tell her that you left to break up with me."

"But – I," Jade opened her mouth.

"No, I want you tell her exactly how you feel. Now go." He pointed to the door.

"Beck." Jade looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"_Go_." He ordered.

"Ugh, fine." She stood up and walked to the door.

"Wish me luck." She took a deep breath.

"Good luck, girlfriend." Beck winked.

"Thanks, boyfriend." She laughed. Beck leaned back onto his bed and pulled his laptop back onto his lap as he heard Jade's car drive away. Several minutes into a very funny clip of a cat walking with shoes on someone started yelling outside of his trailer.

"Beeeeeck!" It was a girl and Beck was not surprised because this happened a lot to him. He set his laptop on his pillow and went to check on who was causing such a commotion so late at night and found Trina Vega standing in his yard.

"Trina?" He asked as he leaned against the door jam. She smiled brightly at him and lurched forward.

"Beck! I need to talk to you." She stumbled and he caught her.

"Have you been drinking?" Beck asked

"Of course I've been drinking!" She pushed away from him and staggered into his home. "My sister and your freaky girlfriend got me fired!" She stomped her foot and nearly sent herself over the edge of the sofa.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I'm sure Jade and Tori didn't mean to do it and Jade isn't my girlfriend." He helped her sit down.

"What?" Trina leaned back on the couch.

"We were just pretending to date to make your sister jealous." He told her. She shook her head in confusion.

"You wanted to make Tori jealous?" Trina questioned.

"Not me, Jade. Any way, what happened? How did Tori and Jade get you fired?" Beck changed the subject.

"No, no, no!" Trina sat up quickly. "Wait!" She demanded as she tried to focus on Beck. "You're single?" She smirked. He nodded. She smiled widely, leaned forward and kissed him sloppily. Beck pushed her back and held her arms tightly in his hands.

"Trina, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Kissing you." She answered with an innocent smile.

"Why?" He asked seriously.

"Because I like you." She frowned, "a lot." She looked vulnerable and childlike with her bottom lip jutting out.

"You're so sweet and funny and exactly the kind of guy I want." She sighed. "But you probably hate me, just like everyone else." She stood up unsteadily. Beck pulled her back down and she landed with an oomph.

"I don't hate you." He said sincerely. "But you're drunk and I will not take advantage of that." He told her. She nodded sadly.

"Okay." She pouted.

"Did you drive here?" Beck asked as he stood up. Trina nodded again.

"Well, I'm not letting you drive anymore tonight, do you want me to take you home?" He asked.

"I don't want to go home. My sister is there and I'm angry at her." She pulled her knees to her chest.

"You can crash here if you want." He filled a glass with water.

"That sounds like fun." She kicked off her boots and sprawled out on his sofa. Beck handed her the water.

"Drink this." He ordered.

"I'm not thirsty." She whined.

"Drink it." He said firmly. She sighed and down the water.

"I'm going to get you another glass and then you can go to sleep." He said quietly but in the short time it takes him to return Trina had fallen asleep on his sofa. He covers her with a blanket and goes back to watching cat videos on The Slap.


End file.
